


P is for Peter and Paul

by CharlieHarris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHarris/pseuds/CharlieHarris
Summary: Short original PWP, silly and fluffy and dirty. Original characters and not part of any fandom. If you like it please let me know, I'm aiming to do a full A-Z series (26 stories) and might need the motivation to keep writing!





	P is for Peter and Paul

Peter and Paul were two brothers that I met when I was a student working behind the bar in a grotty little pub in Camden. Well actually they weren’t real brothers, just two blokes who had been friends since primary school and at 13 years old decided to make themselves blood brothers. It was very sweet to see how close they were, from time to time I wondered if they might be secretly in love and afraid to tell each other how they felt. 

They made quite an unlikely pairing, Big Pete was a bit of a brute, a regular pub league footy player, 6 foot 2 with broad muscular body, rough manners and a dirty sense of humour. His work at the pub involved as much bouncing as pulling pints and he flirted constantly with the girls, occasionally treating them to a shag, but he never called them or arranged a second date. He was a good bloke though, honest and very protective with me.

Paul was a different sort altogether, he had grown up to be a very pretty man, tall and willowy, with olive tanned skin, deep brown eyes and messy caramel coloured hair. As children, Paul looked like a skinny little girl and had been a prime target for bullies, so Big Pete had sorted them out for him, and in return Paul, who was a bit of a swot, made sure that Pete managed to pass his exams. It was a relationship that worked perfectly for them both.

The three of us worked together behind that little bar for the whole summer and I dreaded returning to university. These boys had become my best friends and I think that I had fallen a little in love with each of them. They both flirted with me but I didn’t take it seriously. They were just messing around.

The night before I was due to go back to college, Big Pete finally cleared the last of the punters, we locked the doors, closed the curtains and poured ourselves a round of drinks. We intended to get very, very drunk on this our final night together. 

“Ah come ere you” Pete pulled me into a near suffocating bear hug. “It’s been brilliant this summer ain’t it?” 

Paul leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek “Yeah we’re going to miss you.”

I raised my glass of tequila, “To my favourite barmen!”

The boys chinked glasses with me and we threw back the drinks.

“So, as this is your last night, I’d like to know the answer to a question that’s been bugging me for weeks…” Big Pete looked serious. “Which one of us would you most like to shag?”

“Ha ha ha. Fuck off Pete”

“Oh no, I am deadly serious. Because we have a little bet going on, the winner gets fifty quid…and to be honest, I know we are mates and everything but we are both dying to give you one.”

I looked at Paul. “Is this true?”

“Don’t look at me. It was his idea.”

“Yeah and you just went along with it.”

Paul grinned, “Well a boy’s gotta take his chances you know.” 

“So…” Pete leaned on the table and looked me straight in the eye. “Who’s it to be then?”

“Neither of you!”

“Well that’s a fucking come down.” Pete poured another round of drinks. “Ah well just me and my five little friends again tonight.”

“Pete, that’s disgusting, I hope that you’ll keep me out of it.”

“Of course I won’t. I’ve imaginary shagged you loads of times.” He pretended to glaze over, “ah yeah there she is…”

“Arrgh stop it! La la la I'm not listening.”

“Well it’s only natural isn’t it. A fit bird and a healthy young bloke confined together in this summer heat…I’m bound to start looking at your arse sooner or later.”

“So you’re an arse man then?”

“Hang on a second.” Paul looked at me and raised an eyebrow, “I think you’re lying. You have the time it takes to down this shot to give your final answer, remember there’s fifty pounds at stake here.”

I threw the tequila down my throat and waited a second for the heat to pass before I made my final decision. I couldn’t risk losing either of them; they were both so lovely in their own unique way. “Both of you”.

Big Pete burst out laughing, “Brilliant! You dirty slapper”.

5 tequilas in and Paul was feeling a little squiffy, (even I could drink him under the table). He stumbled off into the back to make himself a cup of tea. 

“Alone at last.” Pete smiled and wiggled his eye brows suggestively. “Come here.” He patted his lap. 

Although I knew it was probably not a good idea, I thought what the hell. I had spent all summer with this bloke, listening to him talking about the girls he had shagged. I wondered what it would be like to have sex with him, or to use his vernacular, to have him shag me senseless.

I sat on his knee and he wrapped his strong arms around my waist and began to nuzzle my neck. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages.” He mumbled as he turned my head to kiss me, roughly on the lips. His hands fumbling around under my sweater as he unfastened my bra and pushed up my sweater. By the time Paul returned with his cuppa I was only wearing my knickers so Pete covered my breasts with his hands to preserve my dignity. 

Paul gave me a grin, “please don’t let me interrupt you.” He sat down and began to drink his tea. His big brown eyes watching us over the rim of his mug.

Pete moved his hands and Paul flicked an appreciative glance over my exposed body. At that moment I realised that these boys liked to share everything. I could hardly believe my luck.

Pete pushed me back onto the leather bench and began to unfasten his jeans, I had felt his erection pressed hard against me when I was sitting on his lap, but as he stripped down to his shorts I was breathless in anticipation as I admired the size of his bulge and his strong body. 

Pete bent down and grabbed my knickers in his teeth, a quick twist of the head and they were torn apart. “lovely. Ere have a look.” 

Paul put down his cuppa and leaned forward, assessing my body, holding his gaze between my legs. “You look gorgeous.” He winked at me then sat back down and dipped a digestive biscuit into his tea.

“Right then, come here you.” Pete kissed me and pushed his cock into me with a grunt. As he began to roughly thrust into me, Paul continued to drink his tea and watch us. His attention returning to my face from time to time, he gave me an appreciative grin.

Pete pulled out of me and turned me over onto my knees, I had barely caught my balance before he grabbed my hips and rammed his cock straight into me, so hard and rough that it made me cry out in surprise. 

“Sorry darling, couldn’t wait.” Pete grunted with each thrust. “Oy you big fanny, put your tea down and get over her and help this poor girl out.”

Paul snapped “She looks happy enough to me. Give me a minute.” He drained the rest of his tea and joined us on the bench, kneeling in front of me he smiled and brushed my hair away from my face with his fingers, before gently kissing me with his soft warm mouth. He parted my lips with his and flicked his tongue against mine with a gentle sigh. His gorgeous eyes only half closed so that he could watch me as we kissed.

Pete meanwhile licked his finger and rubbed it against my arsehole as he took his sweet time and fucked me in slow circular motions. Gently, gently pushing his finger against my tightest place, then roughly he pushed his finger right into me, and I felt a spasm of pain followed by pleasure as I relaxed again. “Ah that’s good…” he groaned as he fucked and fingered, fucked and fingered, fucked and fingered.

Paul was kissing me and running his hands over my breasts as he whispered about all the things he wanted to do to me when Pete was finished. He lay back and moved beneath me to lick my breasts and then moved down to join Pete’s cock with his tongue, tracing circles around my pussy and gently sucking my clit.

I unzipped Paul’s jeans and pulled out his pretty cock, taking it into my mouth, I could feel the groan caught in his mouth around my clit as I began to slowly suck and lick around his shaft. Matching my pace to the movement of Pete’s thrusts. I felt Paul shiver with the beginnings of orgasm as he held his breath and moved away from me. 

Pete quickly pulled out of me and Paul moved around so that I could ride his cock. The movements were smooth and fast, I wondered if the boys had performed this change over before. Paul’s pretty cock was inside me, and I kissed his mouth, his neck and chest as I screwed him. Behind me, Pete continued to finger my arse, moving deeper, wider and pressing his weight against me. I felt Pete’s hands wander onto up my body as he began to guide me, helping to lift and lower me onto Paul’s cock. Before returning to stretch me open with his fingers and slowly press his cock into me, the burn was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain and it felt amazing to be filled so completely. He set the pace for all three of us as he moved his strong body against mine. 

Paul kissed me and whispered, “I think that we might be crazy about you.” as he arched his back and exploded inside me. I felt his cock slip away from me, only to be replaced by Pete’s fingers. “Ready to come sweetheart?” He rubbed his fingers against my g-spot. I could only sigh in response as Paul kissed me deeply and slowly. My pussy was getting tighter and tighter, and then the room turned black as the most incredible orgasm rushed through me. Delighted by my response Pete finally came with a roar, rubbing his come all over my arse.


End file.
